Avenging a boyfriend
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After a new killer in China kills Po, Tigress is the only person that can avenge him, but Shifu and the five want to help her since it can be very dangerous.
1. Po's Death

It was a peaceful night at the jade palace, the furious five were sleeping, Shifu was meditating and the awesome dragon warrior named Po was in the kitchen eating a midnight snake before going to back to bed. He woke up starving after two hours of going to sleep. He was having some almond cookies that this time didn't belong to monkey. After he finished eating the cookies, po was leaving the kitchen to silently walk back to his room, but when he looked down the hallway, he saw a dark figure just standing at the other side of the hall staring right at him. Po was frightened and realized something wasn't right.

Who are you ? po asked. The person didn't respond, he remained motionless and silent, po tried to have a closer look at him, but he couldn't make out his features due to the darkness of his body. Suddenly the moonlight shined through a window and something silver was in his right hand and po took a closer at it, He was a holding a knife and he remained motionless because he was afraid if he moved, the person would harm him.

What do you want ? Po asked trying his best to be brave. The person still didn't answer, another minute passed, he just stood there staring at po, after another full thirty seconds po decided to ask one more question to him.

Why are you here ? Answer my question or feel the thunda. Once po said that, the person finally spoke, he said one word in a creepy, deep, raspy, mad man voice.

BLOOD ! The person said. Po became frightened and slowly backed away a bit.

What ? po asked in a frightening tone. The person said another word in the same monster like voice.

DIE ! Once the person said that he lunged at po with so much speed that po could dodge it.

STAY BACK ! po shouted, but it was too late. As he passed po, he held up the knife slitting po's throat, when po turned around, the person was gone. He fell to the floor holding his throat gasping for air, gargling, struggling for life. Monkey wakes up hearing the breathing and gargling noises outside his room, he slowly walks to his door and opens it.

What the heck going on out here ? Monkey asked to himself. When he looked his eyes widen in shock to see po on the floor holding his throat as it bleeds out.

PO WHAT HAPPENED ? Po couldn't say anything as he continued gasping for air. Monkey drags him into his room he holds him closely and attempts to get him to say something.

Po please say something ! Monkey begged. He then decided to call tigress to his room.

Tigress's Room

Tigress was sleeping like it was peaceful. She then heard monkey's voice calling for her, as if it was an emergency.

TIGRESS GET IN HERE QUICK, IT'S PO. Her eyes snapped open, realizing something can be wrong with him.

I'M COMING PO. Tigress shouted as she got up from her bed running as fast as her feet could carry to monkey's room.

Back in monkey's room, monkey was still trying to get po to make out of how this happened to him.

PO WHO DID THIS TO YOU ? Once monkey asked that, po finally said words as his breath was dropping. He barely managed to open his eyes

Murderer, with a knife. Po tried to give him more details but he was getting weaker, suddenly tigress called po's name running to monkeys room. When she looked inside, she gasped in horror to see po holding his throat bleeding out and gasping for air, she rushes in and signals monkey to move, after she did that she cradled po in her arms.

PO, SPEAK TO ME, PLEASE DON'T DIE ! Tigress begged as she started to cry. Po was barely able to open his eyes again to see his girlfriend tigress, extremely terrified.

Tigress. Po said as his breath was getting weaker. It was the last word he ever said. He looks at tigress for the last time and his eyes were losing sight and becoming blurry. Po slowly reached out his hand for tigress to tightly hold it. Po's eyes lost life as they close, took his last breath, then dies.

PO, PO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU. Tigress cried but po would no longer wake up or respond. By then, shifu and the others came in

What's going on here ? Shifu asked till he saw the big cut wound on po's neck. PANDA ! Shifu said in shock.

PO ! Everyone else said in shock. What happened to him ? Asked shifu.

He tried to tell me that there was some type of murderer that broke inside and he slit po's throat with a knife and killed him and I believe this is true. Monkey explained. Tigress cried and sobbed as she held po in her arms seeing that po was killed in a violent way.

I can't believe this, this can't be true. PO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, YOU JUST CAN'T BE, PO. Tigress cried trying to talk to po, she knew he was dead, but she was trying to talk to him one last time but po was motionless forever. Two days after the incident the blood was cleaned up and the funeral for po was scheduled

Authors Note: there will be more chapters but not a lot and chapter 2 will either come tomorrow or the next day but it will be sometime soon. Please review and favorite

P.S. Sorry for deleting the story again. there was more corrections i had to fix. now you can review this again and there will be more chapters so i promise


	2. The Funeral

A week passed since the incident with the killer and po's death. Po's room was being emptied out because since he's dead now, the five and shifu won't be living with him anymore. Tigress picked up the last item that was in po's now emptied room. It was a framed picture of po and tigress hugging each other in happiness, tigress was also snuggling in his arms as they hugged and she really like it.

"Tigress give me that last item, it has to go to storage now." Shifu told her, but tigress refused to let it get thrown away to storage.

"No master, I have to keep this one. Po's dead so I got to keep this one for my own good memory." Tigress said in a complaining tone, shifu had no choice but to let tigress keep it.

"Very well, but be ready by tomorrow, po's funeral is tomorrow after lunch and we have to give him a good support with the five and the villagers." Shifu said reminding her about po's funeral. Tigress bowed and shifu turned to face the rest of the five. Okay take those things away. Shifu told the five, they to bow to him, after they took way po's belongings, tigress went back to her room still in a sad expression. She sat on her bed and kept looking at the photo of po and herself.

"Oh po, I wish you couldn't die like this, I should've helped you but, I wasn't able to do anything. Po if you hear me please forgive me." Tigress said crying. She hugged the picture, because she really loved it and wished she can hug po one last time. The next morning tigress had restless sleep because she had a nightmare of po being killed by the murderer that killed po recently in real life. She remembered that po's funeral was today after lunch. At the kitchen, she sat at the corner at the table and wasn't eating anything.

"Uh tigress you have eaten a thing, are you sure you're okay ?" Asked crane, Viper looked at her realizing she is still sad about po's death.

"Tigress listen, were really sad too, I wish there was some way to bring po back but there is nothing we can do about it so your gonna have to soon face this even though I understand po was important to us." Viper explained, tigress felt a little better, but she still wasn't very happy.

"Viper I understand everything but, po was my boyfriend and, I have been harsh to him in the past and I was starting to be his true love and, I wish I could see him one last time and, I have been a better friend to him when we were against lord shen." She remembered back when lord shen almost killed po with a canon and seeing him defeat him by achieving inner piece, she became a closer friend to po since they returned from Gongmen city, tigress's memory was interrupted by shifu.

"It's time for the funeral." Shifu said reminding them about po's funeral, soon they all got dressed up and head down to the village to tell the citizens about po's loss. Down at the village Mr. Ping shut down his noodle shop after monkey explained to him what happened. The villagers gathered around and shifu started his speech.

"Today we suffered a great loss. Po, the Dragon Warrior was killed by an intruder who also happened to be a killer. If one of us helped him from suffering that knife wound he wouldn't end up like this. We will all Miss Po dearly and as a final tribute all of you people especially the five can walk up to the coffin and say your final words to po. Goodbye Po may you enjoy your journey to paradise in the hereafter" after shifu's speech, all of the villagers, Monkey, Crane, Mantis and viper said their goodbyes and tigress was the last one in line to say goodbye.

"Po, my sweet, sweet dumpling, I'm really sorry I couldn't save you, it's a true disaster that you have to leave us like this, po I love you so much, take this lotus flower with you to remember me by." Tigress said placing the lotus into the coffin with po's body in it. "Goodbye po, have a safe journey, and please promise me you'll come back to us one day." Tigress finished saying her goodbye and places her paw on po's face before she steps away from the coffin. After she took her paw off, she walks away from the coffin, and a couple villagers closed the coffin and placed it on a wagon to take the coffin to the graveyard to be buried.

"I can't believe po's gone." Said mantis watching the coffin fade away, then viper responds to him after hearing it.

"Po maybe gone mantis but, we'll always have him in our hearts." Viper said. Mantis nodded realizing she's right. After watching it leave, Shifu was trying to remember what monkey said about how po was killed.

"Wait, monkey do you remember how po was killed ?" asked shifu, Monkey first nodded then responded.

"Yes I did. He tried to tell me that there was this dark like person in the hallway and he held a knife in his hand, and he had a lot of speed as like one of his powers." After monkey explained and gave out more details about the killer shifu became shocked and realized that this was familiar.

"I think I know about this person, everyone come with me to the jade palace, I have this killer and his origin in one of my scrolls." After shifu ordered the five to follow him back to the Hall Of Warriors, they followed him. Tigress didn't want to hear about since he was the one who killed po, but she had to figure more stuff about and prepared to bring him to justice, after thinking that she nodded and followed shifu and the five back up to the jade palace.

Authors note: i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and favorite and more chapters will come.


	3. The killers origin and Po's grave

In the Hall of Warriors, Shifu went through every scroll to look for details and the origin of po's killer. After a few scrolls he finally stumbles upon the scroll about the killer.

"Here it is, this is the one about the killer monkey explained" he opened up the scroll revealing his name and his origin.

"Give us the details master" viper said, once she said that shifu started to explain his origin.

"It's says here that the name of this killer is Naiyang the stabber. 76 years ago in the valley of peace, this Teenage cheetah born in china named Naiyang was known as a famous kung fu master in all of china, and became a great hero to the citizens of the valley. 30 years later, his popularity was taken away by another kung fu master named Shilong , his moves were even faster and better than Naiyang's abilities, and he soon became a famous kung fu master in all of china. One day Naiyang got really jealous of Shilong's popularity ans success since he stole it from him, so one night while Shilong was meditating, Naiyang snuck up behind him with a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder and left him behind to bleed to death. After the former furious five heard about this, they were sent to the village to defeat Nailang because since he killed Shilong he wanted to become a killer instead of a kung fu master since killing Shilong changed him. Nailang was defeated and sent to Chorh Gom Prison. Nailang died two weeks later from suffocation as the guards held him down and strangled him when he tried to escape.. According to legend his evil spirit was brought to life sometime later and his abilities like speed and kung fu has increased even higher, and whoever comes encounter with this killer he can slit you and stab you till you bleed to death, and the people who wants this to stop is counting on us." After shifu finished the story the five were so shocked to hear about this, they want to finish him off but were nervous to fight him when shifu told them about his moves. They look over to see tigress clutching her fists, shaking and growling in anger.

"Tigress ?" crane asked seeing her not this shocked about this killer.

"I AM SO GONNA BRING HIM TO JUSTICE. HE IS GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY PANDA!" Tigress shouted in anger. She then ran out of the palace with tears stinging her face.

"TIGRESS WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?" Viper asked shouting at her while she ran out. Tigress later that night arrives at the graveyard looking for po's grave, after a couple minutes of searching she found the tombstone that said, here lies po, the strong dragon warrior and greatest hero in China.

"Hi there po it's me tigress, I came to speak to you about what we'll be doing." Tigress said with sadness in her eyes starting to cry.

"We found out about the guy who killed you and I know you couldn't stop him due to his abilities but, we are going to the other side of china tomorrow to look for this menace and, I promise po, I will do this for you, you were the dragon warrior and as your girlfriend I want to avenge you." Tigress then places her paw on the dirt in front of the tombstone.

"I won't let you down po, and I promise that when you come back to life one day, I will help you and save you from anything, I once again apologize for not helping you this time, and po, have a nice journey in other world. I love you, I'm gonna miss you dumpling." After tigress finished talking to po's spirit in heaven, crane flew over her to give her some news.

"Tigress, you're needed back at the palace, were gonna get packing for this adventure tomorrow, so we need to get a goodnight sleep" shouted crane, once crane said that he flew off. Tigress looked back at po's tombstone and smiled, then in a flash she ran on all fours following crane. The next day they were on the boat heading to a half deserted city, because they wanted to see if the killer could show up at anytime there.

Author's note: I am making good progress on this story, only a couple more chapters to go so stay still and more will come soon. Please favorite, Follow and Review


	4. Searching for the killer

Three days later, shifu, and the five arrived in the half deserted village, not a lot of people were there, the city looked like a tornado had torn up half of the city, the only place that they could stay was motel that was messed up a little and looked abandoned but some of the rooms were in good condition, tigress went into her own room and unpacked her belongings, as the others did. Shifu called them into his room. to go gather around him so he can tell the plan of how they will catch the killer.

"students listen up, this killer is very dangerous now later tonight will will search for him because the night and darkness is where he mainly shows up, now incase if any of you come encounter with this killer, you will need these horns to blow into, when we hear it we will approach and and give him what we got." Shifu said. The five were worried and didn't knopw about doing it.

"uh shifu, didn't you know that he has a FRICKEN KNIFE ?" mantis said

"master mantis, I understand what he uses as a weapon but I brought some swords with me so you can fight him with, I will give them to you when we arrive, are we clear ?" shifu sadi

"yes master shifu" the five said as they bowed to him, tigress was scared about doing the plan, because when she heard everything about the killer she had a felling that he would be fast for her and could kill her easily like he did to po. In tigress's room, she fell forward on the bed with a sad expression on her face, she layed face forward on the pillow.

"oh gosh, I really don't know if I can do this, I want to see po again but it's not my time." Tigress said, trying not to take it hard, a few hours later the sun was down and it was time for the steakout, viper slithered into tigress's room to let her know and saw her sitting on her bed as she looks down in sadness.

"tigress are you okay ? it's time to search for Naiyang." Viper said,

"Viper, I don't know if I can do this, this killer is too fast for me to fight and I could be his next victim, I can't just go out there and die, it's not my time." Tigress said shedding a couple tears.

"Tigress I get why you're upset and can't do thisbut we have to defend po's honor and try to bing him to justice, and shifu said you're still involved in it, let's go." Viper said, tigress refused again but viper told her more details on why she has to help search for naiyang. She had alittle courage and managed to finally follow viper to meet shifu at the entrance of the motel.

"Ok students, we will have to split up, naiyang could be anywhere, goodluck and be careful." The five bowe dto him and splitted up. For a few minutes after searching, nothing was happening, Shifu searched by looking some birds eye view looking area's monkey searched by swinging through tree's, crane searched from the sky surrounding the deserted city, viper searched from searching low, mantis searched from small and secret looking areas, and tigress was not searching very well, she thinks she could the killer and naiyang can kill her next, she was sweating like an animal, her eyes grew wide in fear, and her heart was pounding fast, she was hearing creepy noises, growling, scratching and stabbing noises.

"hello ?, is anyone there, please show yourself but please don't kill me." Tigress said and begged in a scared tone then suddenly the monster like voice then spoke.

"looks like the the panda's suckish girlfriend will be next since she is easily scared." Tigress's heart pounded faster, she was sweating even more and her eyes became wider, she looked around for a little bit til she looked behind her, it was naiyang just standing in the distance, the darkness of his body and his red bloody shot eyes stare right at her, and she also saw the sliver shine of his knife.

"please leave me alone, I don't want to die, I'm begging you." Tigress begged shedding some tears. She immediately blew her horn, shifu and the five heard it and rushed in her direction as fast as they could, after the horn, she looked up she saw the killer rushing her, tigress cover her face, once she did, naiyang knees her in the stomach really hard sending her flying, she fell on her back and as naiyang rushed her again, he had the knife aimed at her heart, tigress's eyes grew wide and blocked her face as she thinks this is the end for her.

Author's note: Will tigress be saved in the nick of time, or will she see her boyfriend in other world and never return ? find out in chapter 5 which is coming soon.


	5. The Final Battle

As Naiyang rushed tigress with a knife, tigress closed and covered her eyes with both of her arms covering them as she thought it was the end for her, before the killer got the chance to stab her, shifu flew out of nowhere kicking him the right eye losing half of his vision, as he landed, the furious five landed next to him, standing infron of tigress to protect her from the killer,

"guys YOU'RE HERE." tigress said, as she smiled in relief to be saved from the killer.

LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTERD, LEAVE TIGRESS ALONE." Shouted mantis,

"yeah you tell him mantis,." Monkey said agreeing with mantis, the killer let'a out an evil wicked laugh, then spoke.

" you think that I can be stopped easily ? Just because I lost half of my eye sight, it doesn't mean that I can barely see you so I can stab, slit or slice you all up into edible pieces." Said naiyang, the killer charghed shifu and the five, thefive got into there fighting stance except tigress, she was still scared of this killer and needed some time to get use to it but she knew she could be next in seconds or minutes.

"tigress stay back, we can handle this if we try just stay back." Viper said, they jumped towards the killer and gave him everything they had but monkey was brought down by a hard kick to his face knocking him out, sending him to the ground, when crane tried to fly with most of his speed to attack naiyang, the killer quickly jumped up making crane crash into the ground, the killer lands on crane, crane too was out of the fight after being knocked unconcious from the killers move, I the killer landed on him even harder, crane would've been killed. Viper used everything she had to attack naiyang, she slithered to him, grabbed his arm and was barely able to make his arm punch him in the face 2 times but he grabbed viper and yeanked her right off his arm and threw her to the ground. Naiyang took out his knife and attempted to stabbed vipder, when he swang it at her viper slither away and around it avoiding the knife, and she nailed him in the stomach, the killer quickly pulled his knife out of the ground, he steps on viper and he picks her up and stretches her making her spine snap and she too was knocked out, mantis used his small size to use as speed, naiyang was focusing as hard as he could to try and plunged it into mantis, mantis barely managed to kick him in the face but naiyang quickly grabbed him and stomped him to the ground, mantis was squashed but the step he took too knocked him out, shifu was the last on remaining, he used everyone of his moves to use on naiyang but the killer was so fast he could almost avoid anymove, naiyang was also able to dodge a lot of shifu's moves, he was shocked about his powers and he was soon out of breath giving nailang the advantage, when he gave shifu the beating of his life, shifu then too was knocked out, but not much, naiyang then looked at tigress, tigress's eyes wide with fear, her body trembling, she closed her eys tightly preparing for her life to end.

"This is it, my life is over." Tigress said crying,

"say hello to your fatass boyfriend in hell." Naiyang said preparing to stab tigress, a few seconds later, nothing happened, tigress opened her eyes to see what was happening and why didn't he stab her, she looked up to see a black arm and paw grabbing hold of naiyang's wrist, when she looked back alittle further she saw it was po, but it was po's spirit saving her life.

"PO I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HER." Tigress said with her face full of joy. Po's spirit smilled back at her and gave the killer a good kick to the face, po's spirit turned to her and helped her up.

"listen kitten, I wished to death that I want to help you, so I'm just a spirit, so listen I have something to give to you." Po's spirit said, tigress was concerned

"what is it po ?" tigress asked, po's spirit raised his left hand and a yellow glowing ball flashed above it.

" take this, this is my energy to I want to give this to you so you can be stronger and brave, he places it on her stomach and it goes inside her, tigress power up and she became shocked about her new abilites.

"this is amazing I can fight and move even a bit faster." Tigress said with amazement in her eyes.

"I appreciate you liking it tigress, I have to leave tigress but just always remember, that I will always be in your heart and will always be with you no matter what happens to us." Po's spirit said as he held tigress's paw and gives her one last kissed on the lips before he vanished, tigress started crying but still had the courage.

"thank you po." Tigress said with a sad expression on her face, she looked at naiyang angrily and prepared for the final battle.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to my DUMPLING, for all the kung fu masters you killed, and for all the villagers, I will kill you and avenger everybody, espaccially MY BOYFRIEND." Tigress shouted making a promise.

"YOU'RE A LYING BITCH,YOU CANNOT BE FASTER THAN ME NOW GO TO HELL." Nailang shouted full of anger, when he tried stabbing, punching and kicking tigress, she was fast enough to dodge and avoid every one of his moves.

"HOW CAN THIS BE ? I'M IMMORTAL, UNSTOPPABLE, ETERNAL LIFE." Nailang shouted with his eyes full of anger and shock.

"one thing you should learn is, never mess with a tiger and her relatives." Tigress hissed, she snatch the killer's knife and stabbed him in the heart, his throat, his stomach and his last remaining eye, tigress continued impaling him with a knife til lots of blood came out, took his final breath, died then dissapeard, tigress dropped the knife , ran to her knocked out friends and master and healed them with the energy po gave to her, they woke up seeing that it was all over, and realized that naiyang the killer was gone.

Author's note: one more chapter top go and I did promise to continue this story, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. The Final Goodbye

After shifu and the five woke up, they were so very happy that everything was back to normal, the sun was rising, naiyang was dead and defeated, and tigress was alive and able to overpower him.

"she did it, I don't think naiyang is alive anymore." Shifu said full of surprise.

"wow she really did impress us with everything she had inside her." Viper said with happiness in her face.

"yep, she showed that bastard who the boss was." Mantis said all thrilled up, they rushed over to tigress and they were cheering, hugging her and congratulating her, after they all released her she was happy but overall sad.

"tigress, were really sorry that po couldn't come back to help you." Monkey said as he thought po failed to do anything.

"no, I saw po's spirit, he saved me from that nasty killer's knife and gave me his energy and gave me courage, he is the one who saved us." Tigress said cheering up.

"well tigress, in other words you made us all very proud." Shifu said walking to her. "you sure gotten stronger darling." Shifu said with happiness, tigress smiled.

"thanks, I love you all." Tigress said smiling and crying and she hugged her entire family. They got on the boat and headed back to the valley of peace, back to the palace, at the jade palace they all rushed in.

"master shifu, is there anyway we can try to bring po back ?" crane asked.

"yes, there is one thing,." Shifu said taking out a scroll. " what we have to do is summon death and ask him to bring po back to life as a wish." Shifu said.

"this is great, I can't wait to see my dumpling again." Tigress said full of excitement, suddenly they heard po's voice.

" hey is everyone there, I would like to say something, hi everyone , IT'S ME !." po's voice said

"IT'S PO." Said shifu.

"THAT'S INSANE." Mantis said thrilled up.

"PO WHAT'S GOING ON ?" tigress asked.

" okay look I don't have a lot of time left so I have to do this quick, death doesn't have enough power to bring me back to life, I already tried but he told me he has to recharge his power but it can take time, anyways, ever since I helped tigress defeated this killer when I gave her my energy, I realized how strong she got, I figured If tigress can stay like that I won't be needed for right now." By then everyone was shocked to hear what po is saying." death told me that tai lung, shen and other enemies spirit's are her, but he told me that they will be with me for training and there gonna let me keep my body, and as you know everything up here isn't bad after all, listen I do wan't to be alive again but I have to listen to what death is saying, and besides my mother was killed so I can at least visit her now, listen tigress, I understand that this is hard but for right now this is my home" tigress was shocked to hear what po just said." I'm gonna miss you guys so much but right now a new chapter for us must start as I'm not there for right now, and besides tigress you're so strong now, you can take my place as the dragon warrior." Said po's voice

"but po this doesn't mean I don't need you, you have to come back, please." Tigress said crying.

"sorry guys but my time is up, have yourselves great lives til the day I return, till then, good bye." Po's voice said, then he stopped speaking to them.

"po." Viper said with a soft voice and a tear in her eyes."

"well he did say that he will one day return, but it could take a really long time."

"well even though he wasn't a perfect student, he was a good kung fu master and dragon warrior." Shifu said.

"even though po was goofy and annoying, he always made us laugh."

"po was like a brother to me, even though I'm sometimes not a good sport we were best buddies." Said mantis

"po was a good boyfriend to me, he always protected me and saved me from anything that harmed us, he gave me courage and made me felt brave." Tigress said smiling with tears in her eyes, everyone looked at the sky thinking of po being up there.

"thank you po, for a good life, and for everything." Tigress said with a soft voice. Just then shifu remembered that they train by now but the five decided to meet him there shortly, but he wanted them to get back there soon, at the graveyard the furious five decided to visit po's grave, they looked at his tombstone, tigress's eyes almost closed as she cried looking at po's grave and tombstone, suddenly tigress felt a paw on her left shoulder, she turned around looking at the sky.

"hi po." Tigress said smiling full of joy, the five turned around to see tigress looking at the sky, when they looked at they sky, they all saw what she was looking at. They all were looking at po's spirit in the sky, smiling and looking at them, and so a new chapter begins as po begins training and visiting his mother in the heavens, and tigress starts a new life becoming the new dragon warrior taking po's place, never forgetting her boyfriends lovable and brave spirit, and once again po said that he will sometime return to life, and get back to fighting and becoming the dragon warrior again in the future.

THE END

Author's note: that's the end of the story, don't worry po is not dead forever, he was wished back sometime later, there will be a short story sometime later about him returning to life, till next time, keep reading reviewing and following my stories, see you all later.


End file.
